Electronic messaging has been widely adopted for business-related communications. Electronic messaging technologies such as e-mail and instant messaging can enable an organization to operate globally, while remaining cohesive and coordinated. In the context of a large organization, internal electronic messaging can be a powerful tool for the rapid exchange of information among many employees and can help employees identify and access each other's expertise as well as other sources of information.
Typically, however, as the size of an organization grows, so does the complexity of the business relationships within and external to the organization. Employees' expertise, collaborations, business and research projects, and various other business functions are often constantly evolving. Electronic communications preferences of recipients as companies and/or individuals are acquired over time by employees. Consequently, electronic communications to recipients that do not include preferences of the recipient can result in wasted time and resources.
One such scenario involves an individual who begins work in a new job function. When starting a new job function, the new employee does not have prior contact with clients and/or colleagues to know their preferences and other special needs. Specifically, the new employee does not know the clients and/or colleagues preferences and special needs pertaining to electronic messaging. In the past, companies have collected hard copies of preferences and special needs that require the new employee to read and re-read for each scenario, placing a considerable burden on the new employee until the new employee has these preferences and special needs memorized.